Talk:Iruka Umino/Archive 1
Transformation technique? "Posing as a rain nin to test Sakura" Wasn't that just the transformation technique? Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it was transformation, but he was still posing as a rain ninja.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) But that does not mean he is proficient in genjutsu as that part of the article states. I only included the first part of that sentence to lead you to that part of the article. Shouldn't the part about Iruka being proficient in genjutsu be removed?Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember him using genjutsu durning that test.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ahh. Been a while since I have seen that episode... I don't remember it, but I'll take your word for it. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Forehead Protector On the bit about him changing the color of his forehead protector... wasn't it only depicted in the color page of the manga and all the members of the Konoha11 haven't changed the color of their headbands --Cerez365 (talk) 23:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I keep trying to change to MOST members of the Konoha 11, but someone keeps changing it. KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 23:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke is a given exception and the way you word it is awkward. Shieldmaiden(talk) 23:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you're talking to me, then Sasuke isn't part of the Konoha 11...that's why it's the Konoha 11 cos if he was part of it, it would be 12. Sakura didn't change hers to black and Lee kept his red. It's possible to say that Neji and Tenten kept their's black although that's stretching it. So, not the entire Konoha 11 changed their forehead protectors to black. KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 01:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you have evidence to back that up? Did Kishi color a drawing with the Konoha 12 in Part II with their headbands as you have you have described them? Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :why are we arguing about headbands? it doesn't matter what color they are, they're just that...head bands =\ and Shield...it's the Konoha'11' get it right >_> --Cerez365 (talk) 02:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I did a quick scan through the artbooks. This trivia point fails. Saying most of the Konoha 11 changed their headbands from blue to black is not true seeing how barely half of them did so. ::Of the eleven Konoha 11 members, only four can be said to have changed their headbands from blue to black: Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. ::* Sakura changed hers from sea-green to dark-pink. ::* Shikamaru only uses the metal of his headband in part 2, although he did use a blue band in part 1. ::* Ino no longer wears one at all, but even so, her headband was purple in part 1. ::* Chōji changed his headband from blue to red. ::* Neji wears black in both part 1 and part 2. ::* Lee wears red in part 1 and no headband in part 2. :: Tenten's headband was never seen in colour in the manga. Neji was occasionally drawn with a blue headband in part 1, but more often with a black one. On the other hand, Kiba was sometimes drawn with a black headband and Hinata with a purple one. :: --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 503 Do his parents deserve an article, and if so should they be in separate or like Nagato's parents. SimAnt 03:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Kurenai's father got article. Many minor character get articles. Why not them?Umishiru (talk) 03:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I think the main issue is whether to create an article for both of them, or each one getting their own articles. I think they should go in a single article, similar to what we've done to Nagato's and Haku's parents. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say make separate articles for both of them and do the same for all the others as well. At least with iruka's and Nagato's parents, there is a good chance we'll get a lot more information in the coming databook. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say that's more likely to happen with Iruka's parents than Nagato's. ::Since Iruka's parents do not appear in the same panel, splitting them seems the simplest solution. ''~SnapperT '' 21:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I was gonna do it, but i can't create infobox things T_T--Cerez365 (talk) 12:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sensor In the anime, Iruka has shown that dolphin sonar like ability. Would that make him a sensor? (talk) 18:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't seen the episode in question, but sensors locate others by chakra. This sounds like he used sound or something. ''~SnapperT '' 22:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::here: A New Formation: Ino–Shika–Chō!--Samemaru 19:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Echolocation Ability Anyone know when this was shown in the anime? '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 17:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was just about the ask that. The only instance I remember that could be that is in the Mizuki Strikes Back episodes. Iruka has to deal with Mizuki in a closed space with no light, and he tries to see where Mizuki is by listening. Don't remember the details though, but it didn't seem like a jutsu, just him being careful and paying attention. Omnibender - Talk - 17:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::From what I saw it could really go either way...the way they portrayed it he was apparently even able to "sense" a rat. I suppose the whole "echo location" bit came from the heartbeat sound. It's episode 145 if you want to go see for yourselves.--Cerez365™☺ 15:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Iruka's age The Databooks give contradicting age's for Iruka. Iruka was 10 at the time of the 9 tailed fox attack. Making Iruka 22 at the begining of Naruto, Databook's 2 and 3 state Irukas ages as 23 and 26, Officially retconning the Databook 1 age of 25. Sp why not put 22 as his part 1 age with 23? I will make that change. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know he was 10 O.o?--Cerez365™ 18:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG -______-. Do the math with the databook 3 ages and the chain of events and you will see... ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh dear… I think i'll just leave things like that up to you.--Cerez365™ 04:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Basic Jutsu? Iruka has displayed Henge multiple times, why isn't it in his jutsu list? He is also the Academy Teacher, and teaches the basic jutsu.... He should have the 3 basics added imo xD (talk) 06:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Basic jutsu are not listed on ninja pages unless they are noted to be famous for it like Shisui and the Body Flicker jutsu or its a big part of their style of fighting like with Toroi.Umishiru (talk) 06:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 604, page 3 The kid and the adult in the right corner, is Iruka? At first I though it was some random Nara kid but later i saw a image over the internet and I realized that he indeed is Iruka. look at the scar and hairstyle. Barruca (talk) 11:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is. But what's your point?--Elveonora (talk) 12:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) forget about it. Barruca (talk) 13:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) shadow clones I am curious if I understood something wrong, or if its an anime mistake but when iruka is fighting mizuki 142-146 he is shown to have created clones several times that are physically struck then vanish in a puff of smoke after being knocked back several feet, isn't that only possible with the shadow clone jutsu not that regular clone technique?-- (talk) 10:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's possible with the regular clone technique It depends on how much chakra you can sustain through your clones such as when zabuza made proficient water clones against his fight with kakashi, I hoped i helped --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 12:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) No, you are wrong Jmootam, clone technique is nothing but a projection of sorts, water clone is more similar to shadow clone, if there was smoke with Iruka, those were shadow clones--Elveonora (talk) 14:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright then maybe Iruka used a GenJutsu of some sorts --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 14:31, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Iruka can summon? Does Iruka posses fuinjutsu techniques as well? During the chunin exams, he is seen being summoned through a scroll. LittleHercy (talk) 11:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Unless he was sealed inside of the scroll, it was a space-time technique, not fuuinjutsu. But what exactly happened I'm not sure either--Elveonora (talk) 14:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::From what I recall, when a scroll was opened a chunin was summoned automatic. At least in the anime Iruka and someone more discussed who should do it in team 7 case, when they had reached the tower. Jacce | Talk | 16:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Categories Shouldn't be there other categories besides characters like gender (male and female) or such?--OhJay (talk) 23:06, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :what purpose would that serve? --Cerez365™ (talk) 00:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) We really dont need anymore categoriesMunchvtec (talk) 19:40, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec New pic? I have found a rather good pic of him from the celebrations after the Pain invasion. What about changing the current infobox pic with that? It's got far better quality. --Kasan94 (talk) 23:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Good image but you need to crop out the two shinobi behind him in the image.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:44, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Fire Style User? Should Iruka be listed as a Fire style user since his up combo in Ninja Storm Revolution shows him using a FireBall jutsu Sasuke427 (talk) 08:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, is different from explosions or something. --Samemaru 23:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Game content isn't canon to manga and anime characters. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah but don't we still list it but only as (game only)? Munchvtec (talk) 11:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :In some games, the characters can use techniques of all natures, we would have to list them all as users of all natures, even if game only, so no.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:16, October 6, 2014 (UTC) okay. Munchvtec (talk) 12:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Sensor Pt.02 I just re-watched the Mizuki Saga and I can honestly say -- Iruka is actually a Sensor Type. The fact that he can create a mental image of the surrounding area, undoubtedly hints at that, especially since Mind's Eye of the Kagura does a really similar thing, albeit on a bigger scale. But instead of adding him as a user of this, we should instead have an unnamed sensing technique that he can use in the anime (The sonar sensing ability). Now, before I do that, I feel obliged to ask, does anyone oppose?--Omojuze (talk) 16:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Nobody can exactly agree or oppose him being added without knowing what scene your talking about. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:21, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ep. 145, Iruka VS Mizuki. The last few minutes of the episode, where Iruka displays his sonar ability.--Omojuze (talk) 17:23, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I re-looked the scene a bunch of times and it hit my head - he actually didn't sense chakra. I re-tract this topic >.<--Omojuze (talk) 04:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC)